1. Field of the Disclosure
The disclosure relates to air filtration devices and more particularly pertains to a new air filtration device for selectively eliminating smoke from an area.
2. Summary of the Disclosure
An embodiment of the disclosure meets the needs presented above by generally comprising a housing that may be coupled to a support surface. A motor is coupled to the housing. A fan is operationally coupled to the motor. The motor moves the fan. An actuator is coupled to the housing. The actuator is operationally coupled to the motor so the actuator selectively actuates the motor. A filter is coupled to the housing. The filter is operationally coupled to the fan. The fan draws air through the filter so the filter removes smoke from the air. A screen is operationally coupled to the housing. The screen is selectively extendable from the housing.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the disclosure in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood, and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are additional features of the disclosure that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims appended hereto.
The objects of the disclosure, along with the various features of novelty which characterize the disclosure, are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of this disclosure.